The Prince and The Servant
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Blaine is the prince of an unnamed kingdom, due to marry Rachel Berry. But instead he falls for someone else... a young servant with a beautiful singing voice.
1. Chapter 1

So this was just a random idea. Don't ask me where it came from, I'll be the last to know.  
>Also, all you loyal Paradox Perverts will be pleased to know that smut does happen in this fic. But it's tasteful smut. Love-making, if you will.<p>

Anyway, reviews would be nice :)

And, obviously, I don't own Glee. I'm just borrowing some of the characters and putting them in ye olde times for your amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince and The Servant<strong>

His Majesty, Prince Blaine was destined to be the future King. But just because it was destined did not mean that he actually wanted it. Blaine had always felt as if he didn't belong, like he was never supposed to be royalty. The dinners and functions he had to attend with his parents bored him to tears, and he would rather spend his life making music than ruling the kingdom. But he had no choice in the matter. It was follow in his father's footsteps or nothing.

His parents, the King and Queen, had been trying to find him a bride and Blaine had not been enjoying it. It was just one vapid aristocrat's daughter after another, each one pleasing on the eye but with nonexistent personalities – it was like courting a bunch of pampered porcelain dolls. But his mother insisted that he would simply adore this last girl. She was the daughter of a Duke and very musical, so they would have something in common.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," she said, offering him her hand with a curtsy. "My name is Rachel Berry."

"An honour to make your acquaintance, Miss Berry," he replied politely.

They had chaperoned suppers together where they got to know each other but, although it was clear that she was smitten, Blaine just didn't feel anything for her. He had not felt anything for any of the young women he'd been set up with. He knew that he wanted to fall in love with whoever he married, but he was beginning to think that maybe that person just didn't exist.

He had been walking through the palace on a rare moment alone, collecting his thoughts, when he heard it.

There was singing coming from one of the drawing rooms, which was odd since the only person that ever sang around the palace was him. The singing was beautiful, soft and high and mesmerizing. Blaine stopped in his tracks, before stepping quietly into the drawing room. What he saw wasn't anything like what he expected.

"_The whispered conversations... in overcrowded hallways... the atmosphere's as thrilling here as always..."_

The singing – that beautiful singing – was coming from a young servant boy. He was kneeling on the floor and polishing some silverware. He had pale skin, a pointed nose and greenish-blue eyes that were fixed on his work. His servant's clothes were patched and altered, as if they had been repaired countless times, but they still wore them as if they were made of the finest material. Blaine didn't understand it. There was just something about this boy – singing so perfectly as he worked – that he just couldn't take his eyes off. He stood in the doorway and listened with a smile on his face, until the servant suddenly looked up at him and jumped, dropping the silver platter he was polishing. The clang echoed around the large empty room as the servant stared wide-eyed at Blaine.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said kindly.

The servant gaped at him, before quickly picking up the platter and placing it on the table.

"I – I hope I didn't... didn't disturb you, Your Majesty," the servant stuttered, his rosy cheek turning rosier.

Blaine smiled. "Oh no, I was just listen to you sing. You really are very talented."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the servant replied, nervously.

There was a moment's worth of silence, where Blaine simple looked at the servant with a smile that he just didn't seem to be able to wipe off of his face, before he finally asked "What's your name?"

"Hummel, Your Majesty," said the servant. "Kurt Hummel."

"Hummel," Blaine said thoughtfully. "Yes, you're the blacksmiths' son. He shoes our horses and makes swords for my father. He is a good man. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt."

Kurt did not reply. He simply looked uncomfortably down at his feet.

"So," Blaine said. "How long have you been a singer?"

Kurt looked up, surprised that the conversation was still going on. "My, er... my whole life, I guess. My mother would sing to me when I was an infant. Father says I sound just like her, but I think he means it as a compliment."

Blaine's smile broadened slightly. "And what of your mother? I'm sure she must be a very musical person."

Kurt frowned and looked at his feet again. "My mother past away when I was eight years old, Your Majesty."

"Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry," said Blaine, suddenly blushing.

"It's all right, Your Majesty," Kurt insisted. "You weren't to know. May I ask you a question though?"

"Of course," said Blaine. "Ask away."

"I hope you do not think me rude, Your Majesty, but... why are you talking to me?"

Blaine chuckled a little before he could stop himself. "I just felt like some regular conversation. I'm stuck in this big house with just my parents for company. I am merely attempting to make a friend... I've never had one of those before."

Kurt bit his lip and whispered "Neither have I."

"Well, then we can be friends then, Kurt," said Blaine happily.

"If you wish, You Majesty," Kurt said quietly, twisting his polish cloth in his hands.

"I must make just one request of you though."

"What is it, You Majesty?"

Blaine smirked. "Do stop calling me that. It is _far_ too formal. We are friends now, after all. It is perfectly acceptable for you to call me Blaine."

"Of course, Your – I mean, of course... Blaine."

Kurt smiled then, and Blaine felt his stomach flutter as he smiled back.

During the next few weeks Blaine spent as much time with Kurt as he possibly could, usually down in the servants' courters where they were less likely to be disturbed, and they told each other everything about themselves. Blaine had never felt so instantly close to anybody before. He felt genuinely happy when he was with Kurt. Kurt was... _perfect._

But there was still the problem of his need for a bride. His parents loved Rachel Berry, and he did quite like her – as least, he liked her more than any of the other women he'd been introduced to. It probably would not be long until they were married, and Blaine was neither happy nor unhappy about it. He didn't feel anything about it at all, which was somehow worse.

He and Rachel were taking a stroll through the courtyard. Now that they were almost engaged, they didn't need a chaperone, although Blaine still had yet to ask for her hand officially. As they walked, Rachel talked animatedly, her arm hooked around his, but he was barely listening. His mind was elsewhere... down in the servant's courters.

"It is ever so wonderful that you and I are both so musically talented," Rachel said. "I have yet to find _anyone_ who can keep up with me vocally, but you are ever so close, my darling, and your skills on the piano and the harpsichord are simply_ divine._ You are such a great addition to my talent. I mean, who would have thought that the future King would be so creative?"

They stopped and she turned to face him, taking hold of both his hands and smiling widely. Her big brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and Blaine wished that he could feel something – _anything – _for her, as it was clear she felt a lot for him. She was so beautiful, and it just seemed like such a waste.

"We are so lucky to have found each other, my darling," she sighed. "Do you not agree?"

"Of course," said Blaine, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "And I'm sure everything will be just perfect once we are married."

Rachel suddenly gasped. "Oh my goodness, are you asking for my hand?"

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I am, Miss Berry."

"Ohh, I accept!" she squealed. "I accept a thousand times!"

Blaine grinned as Rachel embraced him, and he hugged her back, although not as tightly.

"Oh, my darling, this is all so amazing!" she said when they separated. "I do hope you will not think less of me for my actions, and I hope that I do not come across too forward, but..."

She went up on her tip-toes and planted a soft, desperate kiss on Blaine's lips. She sighed as their lips parted, smiling broadly. Blaine smiled back, but it was nothing close to a real smile. He had felt nothing when she had kissed him, none of the rush and the excitement that he had read about in romantic novels... _nothing_. And he couldn't help but think that maybe it was because it wasn't _her_ that he should be kissing.

That evening, Blaine went down to the servant's courters to spend time with Kurt. Kurt's room was small and humble, with hardly any furniture since not much could fit in there. It was a fraction of the size of Blaine's own courters, but he loved being in there more than anywhere else in the palace. He kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged in the small single bed, right next to Kurt. He felt like he could relax there, but his mind was still reeling with everything that had happened that afternoon.

"Is something the matter, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "You're being a lot quieter than usual."

Blaine sighed. "I'm getting married to Rachel Berry."

Kurt frowned for a second, but quickly changed that frown to a slightly sad smile.

"Congratulations," he said politely. "Miss Berry seems like a lovely young woman to be married to."

"Oh yes," Blaine chuckled humourlessly. "She is perfectly delightful, if not ever so slightly grating."

Kurt was silent for a second, before saying "I don't see what the problem is. Why are you so upset if you're finally engaged? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Blaine sighed again, picking at a hole in the bed sheets.

"She kissed me," he said forlornly. "She kissed me out in the courtyard right after our engagement became official. And it just... it didn't feel right. There was something missing. And now I just feel like a terrible person because I know she loves me so, but I feel nothing for her."

"Then why are you marrying her?" Kurt said before he could stop himself.

Blaine simply shrugged and shook his head. After a moment's silence, Kurt spoke up again.

"You said that something was missing when she kissed you," he said. "What was it exactly?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Blaine replied. "It sort of felt as if... this is going to sound absurd, but it felt as if I was being kissed by the wrong person."

"That doesn't sound absurd at all," said Kurt.

They looked at each other, eyes locked together.

"Maybe it felt wrong," Kurt continued slowly. "Not just because you don't love her, but because... you're in love with somebody else."

They stared into each other's eyes intensely, the seconds feeling more like hours, before they both moved closer to each other and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was a ghost of a kiss, just a light touch of their lips, but Blaine could not stop himself from shivering. When they separated they both sighed, looking deep into each other's eyes once more.

"Did you feel something then?" Kurt whispered.

"Oh God, yes," said Blaine, before he cupped Kurt's face and kissed him again. Their kiss was harder this time, an inescapable air of desperation and need and lust in the air. This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like, Blaine thought to himself as he ran his finger through Kurt's soft hair.

Except that it wasn't. This was not what a kiss was supposed to feel like... not with another man. Blaine pulled away suddenly, standing up with his head in his hands.

"This is wrong," he said, his voice muffled in his palms. "This shouldn't be. This is... this is all wrong."

Kurt was slightly dazed from this kiss, but recovered and was suddenly glaring at Blaine.

"Why?" he said bitterly. "Is it because you are engaged? Or because I am servant? Or is it because I am a boy?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt, feeling hollow and dejected. "It is because of three of those things, Kurt, and you know that."

"But you said you felt something when you kissed me. You kissed me back. How could that possibly be wrong?"

"It just... is. I shouldn't have kissed you, Kurt. I shouldn't have felt anything when I did. And I certainly should never have fallen in love with you..."

"Wait," Kurt said, startled. "You... you love me?"

Blaine frowned, looking at his feet. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you. But I shouldn't... I can't..."

"I love you too," said Kurt.

He said it simply and honestly, and smiled in spite of himself. Blaine could feel a lump in his throat. He was so pleased to hear Kurt say that to him, to know that his feelings were reciprocated, but he also knew that it was wrong and it was heartbreaking.

"I... I should go," he said sadly, holding back his tears. "People will be wondering where I am. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"No, wait." Kurt stood up and held Blaine's arm before he could reach for the door. "Please don't go, Blaine."

Blaine turned, letting Kurt take hold of both of hands

"I know you must be confused, Blaine," he said softly. "But I don't want you to leave, and I know that you don't want to leave either."

He looked up into Kurt's eyes – those bright orbs, both blue and green at the same time, so easy to lose himself in – and he knew that he wasn't going anywhere. He cupped Kurt's face again, stroking his soft cheek with his thumb, before closing the gap between them with another gentle kiss. Kurt sighed as he kissed Blaine back, holding onto his hips as their kiss became deeper.

It what felt like no time at all, they were up against the wall, their kiss overwhelmingly heated. Kurt reached over blindly to bolt the door, before moving them backwards until they were on the bed with Blaine straddling him, their kiss never breaking. They pulled at each other's clothes, carelessly throwing them aside, everything a blur of touching and kissing. Blaine was completely losing himself in Kurt, and it wasn't until they were both entirely nude that he realised exactly what was happening.

"Oh... my God," he gasped, sitting up slightly with Kurt underneath him.

"What is it?" Kurt said breathlessly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, no, not at all... it's just... I can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither," Kurt sighed. "I've been dreaming of this for so long, Blaine."

"I've been dreaming of this too."

They both smiled at each other, Kurt tangling his fingers in Blaine's dishevelled curls, before their lips met once more. Neither was entirely sure what they were doing, but it just didn't matter. Their hands roamed all over each other's hot, sweaty bodies, until they finally reached each other's arousal. They clumsily began to stroke each other, slowly at first but steadily faster, moaning as they continued to kiss passionately. Kurt threw his head back in pleasure, and Blaine took the opportunity to trail his lips down his lover's jaw, sucking his neck and his earlobe.

"Oh... oh, Blaine..."

They stroked each other faster, thrusting into each other's hands. They were lost in this, in each other and the ecstasy and the pure perfection of it all. Their lips crashed together in another sloppy, devastating kiss as their movements became even more rapid and desperate. They weren't aware of the time anymore – it felt as if time was standing still for them. Names were whispered against each other's lips, their flushed skin burning with desire. It felt like a blissful eternity had past, but it was still far too soon before the pressure became all too much. They both cried out in unison as waves of pleasure washed over them, erupting all over their stomachs.

They lay beside each other, trembling from the aftershocks, their limps still tangled together as they attempted to catch their breath. After cleaning themselves up, they lay together in Kurt's tiny bed, holding each other under the slightly itchy bed sheets. Blaine wasn't entirely sure how he felt. He was happy, unbelievably happy, happier than he'd ever been in his life. But he knew that it wouldn't last. The moment he left this room it would be over. He would have to marry Rachel, and one day he would have to be King. If he had the choice, he would spend the rest of his life in this little room, in this little bed, in his Kurt's arms. But he couldn't.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "And I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled back, before sighing sadly. "It just isn't fair. I have spent my whole life longing to fall in love, to find that missing part of myself... and when I finally find you, I can't even have you."

"Life isn't fair," Kurt said. "I have only been alive for eighteen years and I already know that. If life was fair... my mother would never have gotten sick... Father and I wouldn't have to work so hard just to survive... I would own more than two pairs of shoes... and I would be able to be with you properly."

Blaine chuckled, playing with the hair on the nape of Kurt's neck.

"If life was fair," he said. "I wouldn't have to be King. I would make music and travel the world. And I wouldn't have to marry Rachel Berry... because I would be married to you."

Kurt grinned. "You want to marry me?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled. "It would be an honour to be your husband."

"Tell me more."

Blaine sighed and shifted so he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. Kurt wrapped his arm around his lover, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"Well," Blaine said. "We would have a small ceremony, nothing like the grand royal affair expected of a Prince. But I would still buy you all the fine garments you've always desired, of course."

"Oh, of course," Kurt smirked.

Blaine chuckled before he continued. "Then we would pack up and leave this kingdom. I'm not sure where we would go, but that would be the beauty of it. We would be travelling musicians. I would write the songs and you would sing them, as the whole world should have the privilege to hear how beautiful your voice is. And then, once we have seen all we can see and done all we have wanted to do, I would buy us a nice house to grow old in. Maybe we would go to one of those workhouses, adopt a poor child and give it a better life. I have always wanted a daughter. I would spoil her rotten."

They both laughed, and Kurt held him tighter.

"I've always wanted a daughter too," he said, his voice sounding strained as if he was trying not to cry. "If I ever had a daughter I would want her to be called Rose, after my mother. And I would sing her to sleep just like my mother did with me, and I would make her beautiful dresses and teach her how to draw. And you would be an excellent father for her, my love."

Blaine sniffed, the lump in his throat returning. Tears were stinging his eyes, and he turned onto his side again so he could look at Kurt.

"I cannot think of anything more perfect than that, sweetheart," he said, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I just wish it could be so... once I leave this room then our lives go back to normal. But I honestly have no idea how I will survive without you. What am I going to do?"

Blaine finally gave into his tears, and Kurt wiped them away and held him close, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," he said gently. "You are going to marry Miss Berry, and you will have lots of beautiful, talented... _loud_ children. And then one day you will be King."

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm himself. "That isn't what I want though, Kurt. All I want is you."

"In another life maybe," said Kurt, struggling to hold back his own tears. "We will meet again, I'm sure of it. And when we do, maybe it will be in a time when it is perfectly acceptable for two men to fall in love. Because in this life or the next, I know I will never stop loving you. We will get our chance to be together, my love, just... not yet. But it is our destiny, I know it is. You're my forever, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you so much."

They kissed each other and held each other, savouring the moment, wishing that they were already in the next life, wishing that the world outside that room didn't exist anymore. Maybe if they wished hard enough, it would all come true.

* * *

><p>This is only the second time I've ever written a AU fic, so I hope that all turned out okay and I hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<p>

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

So I wasn't going to continue this.  
>But you all asked so nicely that I just had to :)<br>This one doesn't have any smut in it though, but hopefully that wont put you off.

Also, loads of you Humble Readers said I made you cry with the first part of this fic.  
>Half of me was deeply sorry for making you guys cry.<br>The other half was patting myself on the back for a job well done :P

Anyway, reviews would be peachy.

And I _still_ don't own anything. Ryan Murphy stopped responding to my letters after the last restraining order.

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince and the Servant Part Two<strong>

His Majesty, Prince Blaine, sat at his desk in his private quarters, his mind wracked with grief. The following evening there would be a banquet at the palace in celebration of his engagement to Rachel Berry, and while his parents were overjoyed, he could not have felt less like celebrating. This impending marriage was a lie. Blaine's whole life was a lie. He filled his quill with ink and began to write in his journal, seemingly without thought. He hoped that writing it all down would lessen his angst.

_Why is it seen as a sin that I am in love? What I feel for Kurt is love in its purest form, so how can that be wrong? I try to be normal and I try to feel something for poor, sweet Miss Berry, but I cannot. I cannot force myself to love her. I cannot force myself to change who I am for the benefit of others. But I must. I must marry Miss Berry and one day become King, just as Kurt insisted. But what of our wedding night? Miss Berry is expecting me to give myself to her as she gives over her virtue to me, but I have already given myself entirely to my true love, to my Kurt. It would be a lie, all a lie. Whatever facade I put up when I am with company, when I am alone my mind is plagued with thoughts of what could have been. I am haunted by dreams of my Kurt, my beautiful angel that I can never have, and the life we had foolishly planned and our gorgeous daughter that does not exist. I have shed many a tear for my Kurt. Although I am to marry, my heart will forever belong to him..._

He stopped writing and put down his quill, reading back all he had written. He wanted to weep at his own words, at his own pain, but he composed himself. He had been doing that a lot lately; holding back his true emotions before they overcame him completely. No one could know how he truly felt about this engagement.

The next evening came and nearly a hundred people had gathered in the main ballroom of the palace. Musicians were playing, the guests were gaily talking and laughing, and servants were roaming around the room, offering food and pouring wine. Blaine was deeply saddened around all this merriment, but he was skilled enough not to show it. The smiles he worn didn't quite reach his eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

The King stood up and addressed the now quiet ballroom, expressing his joy and pride that his only son had finally found such a perfect bride. After the applause, he invited Blaine and Rachel to dance in the middle of the ballroom, for soon they would be husband and wife. Blaine sighed sadly and smiled, taking Rachel's hand and leading them to the centre of the room. The guests had moved out of the way, to the edges of the room so that they could watch. They turned to face each other, Blaine bowed, Rachel curtsied, and they began to dance together as the musical played and the minstrels started to sing.

"_Oh, this the night..._

_It's a beautiful night... _

_And they call it Bella Notte... _

_Look at the skies... _

_They have stars in their eyes... _

_On this lovely Bella Notte..." _

Rachel was beaming up at him, happier than ever. She really did look beautiful tonight, wearing her finest dress and adorn with jewels. Her dark hair was in ringlets and her large brown eyes shone in the light of the many candles. It seemed such a shame that she loved Blaine so much but he just couldn't feel anything for her. It truly was a shame that he could only pretend to love such a sweet beauty as her. She could never compare to his only love.

"_Side by side with your loved one... _

_You'll find enchantment here... _

_The night will weave its magic spell... _

_When the one you love is near... _

_Oh, this is the night... _

_And the heavens are right... _

_On this lovely Bella Notte..." _

Blaine glanced over Rachel's shoulder and suddenly his breath caught in his throat. His gaze had fallen on Kurt, who was refilling a goblet with wine for a haughty old Duchess who looked down her nose at him. Once he was done with his task, Kurt looked back at the centre of the room and his eyes locked with Blaine's. An obvious look of heartache took over his beautiful face, and Blaine's chest tightened. He was barely dancing with Rachel now, simply moving side to side as he stared longingly at Kurt.

"Blaine, my darling," said Rachel with a nervous chuckle. "What's the matter? You seem so distracted."

Blaine didn't answer, but simply continued to stare over her shoulder. Kurt looked as if he had been using a lot of self-control not to cry, but his resolve was slipping as Blaine stared at him. Finally he covered his mouth and rushed out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Blaine, what is it?" Rachel pressed, as he had stopped dancing completely now and merely stood.

Suddenly he let go of her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking away from her. "I am so sorry."

He began to run in the direction that Kurt had, weaving his way through the confused guests. He heard Rachel call his name, heard the crowd's baffled muttering, but he didn't care. He made his way out of the ballroom and kept running, unsure of where exactly he was going. But his feet seemed to take him towards Kurt instinctively, and led him out into the courtyard, which had been lit with lanterns for the summer evening. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the water fountain, weeping into his hands. Blaine walked slowly up to him.

"Kurt," he said softly.

Kurt looked up at the sound of his name, his face streaked with tears. Blaine sat down beside him as Kurt tried to calm himself down, wiping all his tears away.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he said quietly. "I thought that I could handle it, but..."

"No need to apologise," said Blaine. "You have every right to be upset. I'm upset too."

They sat in silence for a while, with nothing but the sound of crickets and the tinkling of the fountain around them, before they both reached out at the same time and held each other's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"You shouldn't be here," said Kurt. "You shouldn't have run out of your own gathering. Your parents, all the guests, they will be wondering where you are."

"I don't care," said Blaine.

Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't help but smile back at just how beautiful he looked in the moonlight.

"Oh, sweetheart," he sighed. "What are we to do?"

Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that I love you and it hurts to see you with someone else."

"I love you too," said Blaine. "And it hurts to be with someone else."

Kurt sighed and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "I know I said that you had to marry Miss Berry and become King and that we would meet again in the next life, but... I honestly don't think I can wait that long."

Blaine chuckled in spite of himself, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm so glad it isn't just me who feels that way," he said. "I love you with all my heart and soul, Kurt, and I would rather have no family and not a penny to my name and have you, then be the ruler of the kingdom and not have you at all. I would give it all up just to spend my life with you."

"But you can't!" said Kurt, raising his head from Blaine's shoulder. "You cannot give up your life just for me! You're the future King, Blaine!"

"But I don't want to be," Blaine insisted. "Let one of my spoilt cousins do it, at least they would actually want to. Kurt, I have known since I was a boy that this life was not for me. I was never sure why, but I knew that this wasn't the life I was supposed to have. I was lost until you came along, sweetheart. I don't want to lose you when I've only just found you."

Kurt frowned and looked at his hands, looking as if he was about to cry again.

"You're everything to me, my love," he whispered sadly. "But I just can't be the reason that you throw all this away. Even if you were not a Prince and I were not just a servant, we still could never be together. Two men aren't supposed to be together. It's a sin."

Blaine shook his head, taking hold of Kurt's hand again and looking at him seriously.

"It is _not_ a sin," he said sternly. "Love cannot be a sin. We have done nothing sordid or evil or perverse. We are merely... in love. And in a sane world we would be allowed to be together just as much as a man and a woman who do not even care for each other but are of the right social class. I don't want you to think you are committing a sin by loving me, Kurt. The real sin is that I cannot marry you, even though I think of it every day."

Kurt smiled broadly, tears shining in his eyes, and he squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine turned Kurt's head and kissed him softly on the lips. They both sighed as their lips met, and they kissed each other deeper, losing themselves. As he kissed his lover, Blaine wished that they could be back down in Kurt's room, making love just like the first time. They both smiled as the separated. Nothing could have been more perfect.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

Blaine suddenly grinned and stood up, offering his hand to Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, may I have this dance?" he said.

Kurt laughed. "There isn't any music."

"So?" said Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt just laughed again and took Blaine's hand. "Yes, Blaine Anderson, you may have this dance."

Blaine pulled him to his feet and they began to dance, Kurt giggling all the while as they stare into each other's eyes. Blaine held his lover closer until they were cheek to cheek, the both of them wishing that this night could never end, that there was no past or future to think about and only this wonderful moment, dancing under the full moon and the glittering stars. Blaine found himself singing softly into Kurt's ear, making him chuckle again.

"_Oh, this is the night... _

_It's a beautiful night..._

_And they call it Bella Notte..._

_Look at the skies..._

_They have stars in their eyes..._

_On this lovely Belle Notte..._

_Side by side with your loved one..._

_You'll find enchantment here..._

_The night will weave its magic spell..._

_When the one you love is near..._

_Oh, this is the night..._

_And they heavens are right..._

_On this lovely Bella Notte..."_

* * *

><p>I couldn't think of a proper, conclusive ending so... yeah.<br>Hope you enjoyed nonetheless, Humble Readers :)

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

So this is definitely the end. For realsies.  
>I was going to have some kind of epilogue type thingy, but this just seems so... I don't know, <em>final.<em>  
>So I figured I'd just end it here.<br>Ooh, and all you perverts will be happy to know that I end with some smut.  
>Well... love-making really. But still :)<p>

Anyhoo, some reviews would be just dandy. No one's forcing you, but yeah.

And, and very obvious reasons, I don't own Glee. I'm not allowed to have that kind of power. Anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>The Prince and the Servant Part Three<strong>

His Majesty, Prince Blaine, was in trouble. After running out of his own engagement banquet, his parents, the King and Queen, were deeply disappointed in him. They were confused by his unusual behaviour and demanded an explanation, but Blaine wasn't sure if he could answer them honestly.

"Do tell us what came over you," the King demanded, sat in his chair in the largest drawing room. "To run out of such an important gathering without reason is simple preposterous."

"And in the midst of a dance with your wife-to-be," the Queen added disapprovingly. "Poor Rachel was ever so upset. Why ever would you put her through such humiliation?"

Blaine stood by the fireplace, his arm lent up against the mantle. He sighed and looked down at the burning embers, trying and failing to think of a way to explain himself.

"I have already said my apologies to Miss Berry," he finally said.

"It is all well and good to apologise for your behaviour, son," said the King seriously. "But that does not go anywhere towards explaining it."

The Queen rose from her seat and went to stand behind her husband's chair. She looked over at her son with a worried expression.

"Blaine, darling, you have been acting rather strangely as of late," she said. "Since your engagement was announced you've been so quiet and distant. I see the way you look when you think no one has noticed; you look so sad, so very disappointed. Your father and I only want to know why."

Blaine continued to stare into the fire. He was surprised that he hadn't been able to hide his true feelings as well as he had thought, but he just couldn't think of any way of explaining himself. How was he supposed to explain to his mother and father that he did not want to marry without giving away the true reason why? As much as he would just love to scream it from the rooftops, he still felt a painful sting of fear when he thought about what his parents would think of him if they knew that he was in love with another man.

He tried to remember all that he had told Kurt that night – that what they had was not sinful, for love as true as theirs could never be wrong. He should not have to feel ashamed of his own feelings. He had to push his fear aside and just tell the truth. The sooner he confessed, the sooner he could leave this wretched palace. He and Kurt could run away and then they would be happy. All he had to do was be honest.

"The truth is," he said quietly, still looking into the fire. "I do not want to get married. I do not want this life."

The King scoffed. "What the devil are you talking about, Blaine?"

"I'm not happy, Father," Blaine said, feeling hollow. "None of this makes me happy."

"You are to follow in my footsteps," said the King incredulously. "You are to be the future ruler of the kingdom, and yet this does not make you happy?"

"And why would you not want to marry Rachel Berry?" said the Queen. "She is such a delightful girl, and she cares for you so. I fail to see what could possibly be making you so unhappy, dear. This is the life you've always wanted."

"No," said Blaine, finally turning to face his parents. "This is the life that _you_ wanted for me. I have had no say in any of this. I don't want to be King!"

There was a few seconds of silence, where Blaine's outburst seemed to echo through the large, candlelit room. His parents stared at him as if he had lost his mind, before his father finally spoke up.

"You cannot be serious," he said slowly.

"I am," Blaine said defiantly. "I don't want any of this. I don't want to be King and, as lovely as she is, I don't want to marry Miss Berry. I don't want this life that you have planned out for me. It all makes me so miserable."

The Queen looked saddened by this, but the King's expression was quite unreadable.

"What does make you happy then?" the Queen asked.

"I'm happiest when I'm making music," Blaine said. "I'm happiest when I'm singing and playing my piano and writing songs, and I am at my very happiest when I'm with Kurt..."

"Who?" his mother said, confused.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said quietly, looking at his hands.

The Queen chuckled slightly. "Hummel? You mean the blacksmiths' son?"

Blaine nodded, and the Queen chuckled to herself some more. Finally his father said "Why are you spending time with a servant?"

"He's my... my friend," Blaine said awkwardly.

He so wanted to say that Kurt was a lover, but the way his father starred at him was worrying. His mother was still clearly not taking him seriously.

"You are friends with a servant," she said, giggling. "How quaint, darling. And it's sweet that music is such a fulfilling pastime for you. But I fail to see why this should prevent you for getting married, unless you would like us to invite your little friend to the service."

Blaine frowned and looked down at his feet just so he wouldn't have to glare at his mother. He wished she would not laugh at him, and he wished that he could tell what his father was thinking. Finally the King spoke, and Blaine was heartbroken by his stern words.

"Blaine, I have had enough of this folly. You will get married to Rachel Berry, and you will be King after me. I care not that you don't want to, just as I care not that you would rather be making music with that servant boy. You are to do as you are told and that is final."

"But, Father, I..."

"Do not argue with me."

"But, Father, I don't want to marry her..."

"I said do not argue with me, Blaine!"

Blaine could feel the rage and frustration building up inside himself, and quickly left the room before he said anything he would later regret. As was now the usual whenever he needed his spirits lifted, he went down to the servants' quarters and knocked on Kurt's door. Some of his anger faded away when his lover answered and let him in, but not all of it.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, sounded worried. "Blaine, my love, you are shaking. What happened?"

Blaine sat down on the bed, Kurt quickly taking a seat by his side. He could feel tears burning his eyes but tried his best to hold his emotions back.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he said quietly. "I can't be here... my parents, they know that I do not want to get married but they are forcing me. My father is forcing me to live this miserable life of his choosing."

Kurt wrapped his arm around his lover, unsure of what to say to comfort him. Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and they held each other in silence for a while.

"We have to go," Blaine said finally. "We have to leave this horrid place, Kurt. Just you and I. Just like we planned."

He felt Kurt hold him tighter, before letting him go quite unexpectedly. Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt looked as though he was about to cry himself.

"Blaine," he whispered. "You know that I love you, and you know that I would love nothing more than to run away with you and have everything that we planned, but... I can't."

"Why not?" Blaine said, his chest tightening. "What's changed?"

A single tear ran down Kurt's cheek, and Blaine took both his hands and squeezed them.

"It's my father," Kurt said. "He is sick. The doctor says it's his heart. He's not as strong as he used to be and needs me to look after him. You are love of my life, Blaine – my forever – but I love my father dearly and I am all he has in the world. I cannot leave him, not now."

Kurt finally gave into his tears, crying openly. Blaine gathered him up in his arms, wiping the tears from his cheeks and kissing the top of his head. He let Kurt cry against his shoulder, cry out all his sorrow, and didn't speak until he was sure that Kurt had calmed down.

"It's all going to be fine," he said softly. "Don't worry yourself."

"I am so sorry, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I am so, so sorry."

"No, sweetheart, don't apologise," Blaine insisted. "I understand why you can't come away with me and I'm not angry with you. Far from it. If anything, this just makes me love you even more."

Kurt raised his head from Blaine's shoulder, wiping away his tears. "How?"

"You are so compassionate, Kurt," said Blaine gently. "You're so loyal and loving, and it's so admirable the way that you care your father."

"Well, we only have each other," said Kurt. "He took care of me after Mother past away, so it's only fair that I now look after him in return. I mean, we are so close and I tell him everything... I even told him about you actually."

Blaine laughed before he could stop himself, unsure of how he felt.

"And what did you tell him about me exactly? What did he make of me?"

Kurt smiled, his cheeks becoming slightly rosier. "Well, he knows that I have never once been attracted to a woman, and he accepts that of me. He is so pleased that there is finally someone in my life to love me as I love them, to love me they way I deserve. He's just surprised that that person is the Prince."

They both chuckled.

"I envy you in that respect, sweetheart," said Blaine. "I wish that I had someone to confide in. I wish that I could have such a relationship with my father as you have with yours. I don't think I have ever experienced such acceptance. I tried to tell my parents about us, but I just couldn't. My mother laughed at me when I just said that I was _friends_ with you, and my father... he didn't even use your name. You were just 'that servant boy' to him. I cannot even describe the way he looked at me, and I just couldn't admit what I really wanted to say. I wanted to tell them that I cannot marry Miss Berry because I am in love with you, but Mother would probably just think it was a joke and Father... I dread to think what he would do."

Blaine frowned, and Kurt cupped his face and kissed his cheek softly to make him smile.

"I think you were right before," said Blaine, holding Kurt's hand against his face. "It is the next life that is for us, not this one. Too much is coming between us. We have no way of getting out of any of this, so we should just accept it. You will look after your father, and I... I will marry Rachel Berry and be King."

He could no longer hold back his tears, and Kurt wiped them away with his thumb.

"Maybe when you are King," he said with a sad smile. "You could pass a law that makes it acceptable for two men to marry if they are in love."

They both laughed, and Blaine lent forward to kiss his lover softly on the lips. They looked deep into each other's eyes once they separated, their foreheads pressed together and their noses grazing.

"I must make just one request of you though," Kurt whispered.

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Make love to me, Blaine. Make love to me properly, just once, just so that we are each other's completely before we must part."

Words had failed Blaine, so he answered with another kiss. Their kiss started off slow and gentle, but soon became harder and more passionate. They were pulling at each other's clothes, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies as if they were trying to memorise each other. Soon they were both nude and breathless, they're hot bodies burning against each other. Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs and sucked on his fingers to get them as wet as possible, before very tentatively pushing one of them into Kurt's opening. Kurt hissed and shut his eyes, holding tightly onto Blaine's arm.

"Am I hurting you?" Blaine said, nervously.

"Yes... no... just – just go slowly," Kurt stuttered.

Blaine nodded and continued, pushing his finger further inside Kurt slowly, trailing kisses down his lover's neck to relax him. He moved his finger in and out until Kurt's uncomfortable whimpers became quiet moans of pleasure and, encouraged by this, he added and second finger and scissored them to stretch Kurt out further. Kurt's moans became louder and more desperate as Blaine increased the speed of his movements.

"Oh, Blaine..." he sighed. "I'm... I'm ready for you..."

Blaine smiled and removed his fingers, positioning himself at Kurt's opening. He caught Kurt's lips in a hard kiss as he pushed himself in very, very slowly. Kurt gasped at the intrusion, but encouraged Blaine not to stop until he was completely inside him.

"Oh... oh my God," Kurt panted.

Blaine chuckled breathlessly. "I know."

They began to move, slowly and tentatively, kissing each other and moaning into each other's mouths as they steadily got faster. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips as their speed increased and their moans and grunts and sighs became even louder and more desperate. They were so completely lost in each other, in this ecstasy and this heavenly pleasure. Their names were whispered against each other's lips as they moved their hips in a frantic rhythm. Kurt cried out loudly as Blaine managed to hit this magical spot inside him. His fingernails dug into his lover's back as he begged for more, and Blaine was only too happy to oblige. The bed was moving with them, their cries getting louder and louder, and it would not have been surprising if the entire palace could hear them. But Blaine was past caring. All he cared about was Kurt – the way his shaft was being squeezed so deliciously as he thrust into his lover, Kurt's hot, sweaty skin against his, the beautiful noises that he was making, everything. It was all far too soon before the intense pleasure became too much. Their release came in unison, crashing over them, the both of them clinging to each other and trembling as they cried out.

They cleaned themselves up with what little energy they had left and lay under the sheets together, their arms around each other. They drowsily kissed and looked into each other's eyes, knowing that this was the last time they would ever be this close. Blaine had fresh tears in his eyes that were threatening to escape, but they were tears of joy. This may have been goodbye, but he was so happy that he and Kurt had been able to give themselves so entirely to each other before the end. Their hearts would always belong to each other now. He knew that he could never forget this moment, that nothing would ever compare to this, to laying beside his Kurt after having just made love to him. It would be difficult to move on with his life, but he would get through it on the memories and the fact that he had once been lucky enough to meet an angel, one of God's most perfect creations.

Blaine knew that he would meet Kurt again in the next life. He would spend forever looking for him, and then one day something would happen to trigger the memories and the feelings in his future incarnation's mind and that would be it. He would be moved, and he would say to himself _"Oh, there you are..." _

In the next life.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I totally didn't make myself squee with that ending.<br>No way.  
>That would be egotisical.<br>And mad.  
>*ahem*<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Ye Olde Klaine Love, Humble Readers :D

xxx


End file.
